


I'll Always Be A Thief (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Series: Some Dreams Are Worth Having [7]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>tune: Whisky, You're my Darling</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Be A Thief (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

I started picking pockets, when I was just a lad,  
They put me in detention, and told me I was bad,  
I nicked my teacher's wrist watch, which really made him mad,  
I'll always be a thief, drunk or sober.

When I was a teenager, I learnt to pick a lock,  
One day I picked the wrong one, they stuck me in the dock,  
Three years transportation, out upon a rock,  
I'll always be a thief, drunk or sober.

When I'd just turned twenty, a friend thought he'd turn fink,  
The cops caught me red-handed, and threw me in the clink,  
Histories like this one, can turn a man to drink,  
I'll always be a thief, drunk or sober.

A shrink came in to tackle me, while I was in the pen,  
He said I was a hard case, but not beyond his ken,  
He claimed that he could fix me, so I'd never steal again,  
I'll always be a thief, drunk or sober.

He put me under flashing lights, messing with my brain,  
He said I wouldn't feel it, but all I felt was pain,  
He said I'd now be normal, but I call that insane,  
I'll always be a thief, drunk or sober.

They let me out, they set me free - albeit on parole,  
To go and join the millions, living on the dole,  
I don't call that living, so I went out and stole,  
I'll always be a thief, drunk or sober.

I hid in delta warrens, too many years to tell,  
Life inside that city, was something close to hell,  
I hung on, surviving, stealing things to sell,  
I'll always be a thief, drunk or sober.

They caught up with me finally, when I was short of dough,  
I knew I'd get life this time, they'd never let me go,  
I got sent to Cygnus Alpha, the rest I think you know,  
I'll always be a thief, drunk or sober.


End file.
